<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me by Shapeshiftinterest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925357">Tell Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest'>Shapeshiftinterest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mao Event Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual character(s), Confessions, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mixed Prompts, Trans Male Character, because i wasn't sure how to write it in, con artist boyfriends, hand holding, more mentioned in the notes than actually in the fic, not exactly a headcanon i have but i can see rufus having chest scar things, pride month, prompt 1: coming out, prompt 3: aro and ace, spop prompt 8: there's something you're not telling me, theme event fic, vague past acephobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reg wonders why Rufus is acting strange.</p><p>*2 confessions happen*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reggie/Rufus (Mao Mao)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mao Event Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not a gift exchange but still hosted by maomaosmother on tumblr</p><p>prompt 1 - Coming Out<br/>prompt 3 - Aro and Ace<br/>spop prompt 8 - There’s Something You’re Not Telling me</p><p>v she ra prompt list link v</p><p>https://i-just-love-spop.tumblr.com/post/621193672327888896/so-apparently-im-taking-requests-now-i-will</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong.</p><p>Reg peeked over his Switch to look at his partner in crime.</p><p>Sure they’d only been working together for a handful of months but Reg already considered them friends, and he was worried.</p><p>Rufus was <em>never</em> this quiet after a successful con. </p><p>Heck, he’d been a off the entire day.</p><p>Reg had seen him staring a few times when they'd been selling ‘healing crystals’ and ‘fortune readings’ to the residents from one of the farther towns, even dropping some of the products after noticing he’d been caught.</p><p>Another weird mishap had happened in the next town during Rufus’ magic show, when the fox’s chosen volunteer had been too close to where Reg was making his pick pocketing rounds in the crowd.</p><p>Maybe he was sick?</p><p>Usually Rufus would recount his favorite parts throughout the rest of the evening, with the raccoon chiming in every now and then about someone’s baffled expression or a highlight of their plan he’d enjoyed acting out.</p><p>But no, the fox was just sitting there, one leg crossed over his knee while the other jiggled rhythmically as he thought hard about... whatever he was thinking about.</p><p>Honestly it was starting to freak him out.</p><p>“Reg.“</p><p>“Huh?“</p><p>Reg blinked, realizing that he’d been caught staring at his friend for a good 10 minutes. Rufus chuckled softly before standing up and extending his hand.</p><p>“Care to join me outside for a bit?“</p><p>Reg quickly saved his game, using the offered hand to get off his chair. He noticed Rufus hadn't let go as they made their way outside, only separating to sit on a nearby log. The night was warm, a half moon showing through the trees as fireflies darted through the air.</p><p><em>‘This is nice.‘</em> he thought, swishing his tail and watching as a firefly landed on the tip of Rufus’ ear. Reg snickered, the taller of the two glancing back at him questioningly, sunset eyes crinkling at the edges and a wry smile on his face. </p><p>Reg’s breath caught, eyes widening a little. Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Reg looked down, cheeks warm. <em>‘Just because you both like guys doesn't mean he’s interested.’ </em></p><p>They’re hands were really close though. If one of them moved a bit closer their pinkies would touch. Reg really wanted to hold hands again. Friends did that right? Hand holding? Maybe if he just...</p><p>“Reg-“</p><p>“Yes!“ the raccoon jumped, startled.</p><p>Rufus raised a brow at him, face sliding to neutral as he went to stare ahead.</p><p>“Would you mind if I asked you something?“</p><p>He tilted his head, oblivious. “You already did?”</p><p>Rufus snickered into his fist, “I suppose so.”</p><p>He shook his head, shuffling in his seat and turning his body towards Reg, “Another one then.” His eyes darted off to the side. </p><p>“Reg, I know we’ve only recently become more permanent partners in crime. But I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to try being a different kind of partner?”</p><p>Long ears nervously flicked back as the fox bit his lip and waited for a reply, eyes still focused on fidgety fingers.</p><p>“Yes.“</p><p>Reg smiled wide as he watched the other’s head snap up, eyes comically wide and struggling to say something.</p><p>“Wuh- really???“</p><p>“Yeah, of course!” he laughed, moving to give his new boyfriend a hug. “Why wouldn’t I want to date you, Rufus?“</p><p>The fox’s tail bushed out in embarrassment, wagging happily from side to side as its owner blushed and returned the hug.</p><p>Reg felt the other square his shoulders.</p><p>“I- I’m also asexual, Reggie.” he gulped, squeezing Reg tighter. “I do hope that won’t be a problem...”</p><p>He’d always hated whenever one of his exes dismissed his sexuality, claiming that it didn’t exist. <em>‘But we’ve had sex before!’</em> they would say. Idiots, just because he was sex-positive didn’t mean he still wasn’t asexual.</p><p>Rufus was jolted from his thoughts by Reg wiggling his face from under his chin to grin at him. "That’s fine! I’m actually ace too!”</p><p>Rufus stared for a moment, eyes shining. “... Would you mind if I kissed you?“</p><p>Reg laughed and they both leaned in, breaking away to hold hands shortly after. Both content with just enjoying the moment and watching the fireflies a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>extra part i wasn’t sure how to write in<br/>not really a headcanon I have but I can imagine rufus having chest scars so...</p><p>rufus: i’m also trans </p><p>reg: ... i actually don’t know what that means but i’m willing to learn about it</p><p>rufus: *internal scream crying from how much he loves reg*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. artwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>doodle I drew previously that I was thinking of when writing the fic<br/>this is them on the way home, rufus slipped up a few times but the cons were still a success</p><p>https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/post/190686787967/rufus-n-reg-taking-the-more-scenic-route-home-art</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>